A Smoshful Mystery
by MoonlitFudge
Summary: Everything was alright in Ian and Anthony's life until a dangerous criminal broke out. He said his life goal is to kill Smosh for good. He said his goal is mostly set on Anthony for an unknown reason, but he'll kill Ian if he has to. How will Anthony and Ian escape this deadly criminal without losing each other. (not a gay fanfic)
1. Ch1 The Video

**Ian's POV**

It was a quiet Saturday afternoon. The Smosh crew had already gone home, and Anthony and I were done cleaning up. "Hey Anthony," i say." Turn the tv on." He sighs and turns it on.

"Breaking News! There has been a report of a man who escaped from prison. The police say he's a dangerous criminal. The last person to see him said he was heading straight for-" Then the powergoes out.

"Dude, what the hell?!" Anthony asks.

"Maybe it's the criminal?" i ask.

"Come on, thats impossible," he says." Why would the criminal be here?"

"Maybe he-" Then, a disc drops down the cieling. Why is everyone always being interrupted? We pick the disc up." How the hell did this get through the cieling?"

"Whatever, let's just seewhats on it," Anthony exclaims.

"Hello my good enemies," the guy on the screen says." Its so good to see you. I actually would have been much happier if i didnt want to kill you right now."

"What?!" Anthony and i ask.

"Well, Actually, i just want to kill Anthony. i have no intentions of killing Ian."

"Oh, good," i say, feeling the burning glare Anthony gives me. But why would this guy want to kill Anthony?

"You may be asking yourself, why would i want to kill Anthony?" Woah, he can read my mind!

"Well, that's none of your fuking business!" he yells." Itsfor something terrible he did to me years ago. I bet he doesnt even remember. And for that i want revenge." I glance over and see Anthony with a scraed, confused look in his eyes.

"I will kill Anthony at any random time, but if Ian gets in the way, i will have to eliminate him as well." Wait, what?!

"Well, that's all i have to say for now. Hope we meet again sometime soon. Goodbye, you gay bitches."

"WE ARENT GAY!" Anthony and i both exclaim. This is wrong. What did Anthony do that wants this guys to kill him? i dont get it!

"What the hell, man!" Anthony yells." What does this guy want from me?!"

"I told you so!" i scream.

"Maybe its just some prank or something," he replies with a shaky voice." There's no way this guys wants to kill me, right?"

"What have you donein the past that would make a guy want to murder you?"i ask. He shrugs.

"i dont fuking now. Wait, how was the tv working if the power went off?"

"Eh, it doesnt make any sense, butwho cares?" i reply. " Hey, can we go out? I needto get a few things. Plus, it'll be better than sittin in the house with the power off."

"Okay, but-"

"You're driving," i interrupt. Hen looks at me with an annoyed face.

"Fine, you lazy bitch," he says.


	2. Ch2 The Incident

**Anthony's POV**

After we were done, we start heading to the car. "Uh, Anthony?" Ian asks.

"What?"

"I kinda have to go to the bathroom," he whispers.

"Dude, why didnt you go before we left?" i ask.

"Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeease?"

"Fine," i sigh." I'll be waiting in the car."

"Kay, thanks," he says happily, then runs off. Gosh, that retard is driving crazy. I start heading to the parking lot. As i near my car, i realize there arent any cars near mine. I sit inside and start playing our Food Battle: The Game. Ian better hurry. I already beat this game like 3 times.-

It's been 20 minutes since i've been waiting. What is taking Ian so long?! Did he get lost? Im starting to get worried. I start thinking about the guy who wants me dead. Why does he want to kill me? I cant really remember anything i did that would piss a guy off so much he would want to kill me. And why would he tell me he wants me dead?! He is the absolute worst murderer ever. He cant even do correctly. People in movies do it much better. What if he's here in the parking lot?! I start shrinking in my seat, looking around for any suspisious people. I hope Ian's okay? What if the guy gets to me before Ian? What if-

What the fuk? Did i just pass out? I look at the time; i was out for a half an hour. But how did i pass out randomly? I remember thinking about Ian and that guy who wants to kill me. I cant really remember anything else. As i try remembering, i notice then air getting hotter. I look around and see smoke filling the car. What the fuk?! How is the car heating up?! I try opening the door, but its too hot and it wont open. With all the smoke, i cant even find my phone. I start beeping the car, hoping someone will hear it and come to help me. I start coughing uncontrollably. Every second, the air gets hotter and the smoke thickens. I hope someone can hear me. I hope Ian's alright. I start coughing more violently now, and the smoke just keeps thickening. My hand starts slipping off the steering wheel, stopping the beeps. Someone, please...help...

**Ian's POV**

Dam it, i forgot where the parking lot was! After circling the mall for about an hour, i find the parking lot near the bathrooms. SIGH. I bet Anthony is super pissed right now. As i enter the parking lot, i hear a beep. Who the hell is beeping there car? They're disturbing everyone. I start heading towards the the distance, i see smoke rising. Holy shit, someone's car is heating up! No wonder they were beeping their car! They were making sure their carstill worked. DUH. I start running towards the sound, hoping the person is alright. As i near the sound, it stops. What the hell? I walk a little further and see Anthony's car smoking. I see Anthony inside with his eyes closed. I run up to the car and start kicking it.

" Anthony!" I yell." Wake up! You need to get out of there!" No response. I try pulling the handle, but its too hot. What the hell am i supposed to do?! Come on Ian, use your head! Wait, that's it. What a great idea! I back up a little bit, then start running towards the car, headbutting the glass. It shatters easily into a million pieces. I then start pulling Anthony out slowly. While doing all this, i see a black figure in the background. As soon as i got Anthony safely out and far away from the car, I start looking for the guy. But he's nowhere to be seen. I head back to Anthony, making surehe was okay. He starts coughing uncontrollably and opens his eyes.

"Anthony!" I scream.

"(cough)Uh, what the hell just happened?!" he ask. He looks behind me and showsa horrid look." M-My car," he stutters.

"Yeah, sorry dude," i say,patting back.

"But, how did it heat up?"

"How should i know? I just heard a beep and ran towards the sound." After a few minutes, some firemen and cops show up. How did the firetrucks even fit in the lot?! A cop walks up to us and asks," So, how did this car heat up?"

"I was just sitting in my car and randomly passed out," Anthony says. "Then, when i woke up and saw abunch of smoke around me." The cop wrote everything down on a note pad.

" Thank you, gentlemen," he says." I think it'd be best if you go to the hospital, son." Then he leaves.

"Yeah, i agree with him Anthony," I say.

"Nah, im fine," he says, lying back down on the ground." Hey, i dont think i have the strength to get up right now, so would it be okay if carry me homes, since we cant use the car?"

"Are you sure?" i ask." I always asked you to let me give you a piggy back ride, but you said it was gay."

"Well, we dont have any options right now."

"We can hitch a ride from one of those cops."

"Fine."-

When the cops drop us off, I plop Anthony ontomy back. Making sure they dont think we're gay, i say," Thanks alot for helping me and my brother out." Then, I carry Anthony all the way to his room, and place him down on hisbed. He had passed out in the car. Man, what a weird day this was.


	3. Ch3 The Phase 2

**Ian's POV**

It's been about a week since that weird day. Anthony is feeling a lot better now. We're still wondering about that weird guy. It kinda feels like Final Destination, where no matter how many times theat guy will try to kill Anthony, he fails. The power was back on a few days later. The news lady resumed what she was saying.

"Police say thisman goes by the name of... Ross?" she says.

"Who the hell has "Ross" as their name?" i ask.

"A lot of people do," Anthony replies.

"Hey, didnt you say you had to head out for a while?"

"Yeah, i just need to find something." As he starting heading towards the door, i say,

"Should i come as well? Im worried that Ross guy is out there."

"I'll be fine, Ian."

"Okay, just be careful. You better come back alive, or i'll kill you." He closed the door before i finished my sentence. That guy also said he'll kill me too if i interferred. I did save Anthony from dying in his car. I start shrinking into the couch. I hear something in my room, which made me shit myself. I start walking away from the sound. If there's one thing i learned from horror movies, its that you should never head towards the sound. Just GTFO. I hit the wall behind me and scream. I turn around, sighing with relief. I guess I was just paranoid. OR WAS I?!

**Anthony's POV**

I just went for a walk, thinking about the past week. I cant drive anymore, now that my car's gone. I start thinking about Ross. Im pretty sure i've never met anyone with that name. And what have i done that made him so mad?! Dam, all this shit is making my head spin. After an hour of thinking and walking, i head home. As i open the door, i see Ian with a rope around his neck thats hanging him from the cieling.

"Ian?!" i scream.

"Anthony...h-help," he squeals. How does that even work?! Our cieling isnt that high! But Ian looks like he's at least 2 feet off the ground. I run over to him and heap him up, then plop him down on the couch.

"Ah, thanks a lot Ant," he says, breathing heavily.

"Dont call me that!" i exclaim." And how did you end up like that?!"

"Dunno," he replies." I was just watching tv and a second later i was hanging from the cieling."

"Was it Ross?"

"I think so."

"But how did he break in?! Gosh, we need to call the cops."

"Cant. He took all the phones. ALL of them."

"What about mine?" I put my hands in my pockets, searching for my phone.

"You left it here."

"Dam it. Now what?" Ian shrugs.

"I guess we wait," he replies. Dam it, we cant let him get away with this. Why is this happening to us?!


	4. Ch4 The Kidnap

**Ian's POV**

A few days later. Anthony was freaking out and tried researching stuff about Ross. Whenever i tried to calm him down, he'd get pissed and start yelling at me. I tried everything to calm him down. I even said that my mom would be his girlfriend if he calmed down. But all he ever gave me was a paniced look. Today i went up to him and said," Hey, you want me to make you something? I'd be happy to-"

"There's a maniac out there who is trying tokill me," he says through his teeth," and you're worrying about food?"

"Calm down," i say." You havent eaten in a while. I was starting to get worried."

"If you're worried, you would help me!"

"Anthony, you need to calm down!"

"How is calming down gonna help with anything?!"

"It'll stop you from at me. It'll help you a lot. Come on, dude. Let's go make a "Lunch Time with Smosh" video." I smile, hoping it'll help. It only made it worse.

"I wont make any videos until i know im safe!" My smile starts fading." You're such a terrible friend! You I cant believe! Go away!" I open my mouth to say something, but nothing comes out. Anthony looks at me with disgust, then goes back to researching. I look down at my feet, then walk out of the house. I guess i'll try later. I start walking around the neighborhood. I should probably get Anthony something he likes and give it to him after he calms down. It'll make him happier. Gee, im such a good friend.

**Anthony's POV**

Dam it, i shouldnt have yelled at Ian like that! I couldnt control myself and just burst. Do you think i should've slapped him in the face instead? I should go apologize. Eh, i dont fell like getting up right now.-

It's been a day since Ian stormed out. Im starting to get worried. After pacing around the house for and hour panicing, another disc falls from the cieling. Seriously, how does that work?! There arent any holes up there! It didnt even fall down the chimney! I quickly put it in the tv and see Ross pop up on the screen. Nextto him is Ian tied up to chair with a gunpointing to his head. "Well then, Anthony," Ross says." It had to come to this. Because of this little bitch, you arent dead yet! Thankfully, this pussy came willingly.

"Hey, im not a pussy!" Ian screams.

"Shut the fuk up, or i'll blow your head off!" Ian shrinks into his seat." As i was saying, you arent dead yet. But that's gonna change. See you have two options. Either come over here and save Ian, sacraficing yourself." Eh, really?" Or you can just stay there and let your boyfriend die."

" FOR THE LAST TIME, WE ARE NOT GAY!"Ian yells.

"I said, shut the fuck!" Ross screams." Well,you have until midnight, BITCH!" Hey, thats my thing! BITCH! Dam it, do i have to save Ian? I dont wanna die! All this time,i was trying to save myself. Now, im heading straight for my death. UUUUUUUHHHHHHHHH!

I pull up to this empty warehouse. This guy is such a noob with being a criminal! How is he such a DANGEROUS criminal, anyway? I walk inside, looking everywhere to make sure he doesnt pop out of nowhere. It's like a maze inside. About 20 minutes later, i come acroos the last door. Im sureitsit, because i can hear Ian and Ross yelling at each other." He'll come, I'm sure!" Ian says happily.

"Really? Cause he sure is taking his sweet ass time," Ross replies.

"He might've gotten lost?" Ian still seems happy even after i was such a dick for the past week.

"Sorry to break it to ya, but he aint coming. And here i thought you two were madly in love with each other."

"First of all, WE ARE NOT GAY. Secondly, you dont know him like i do."

"I know him enough to hate his guts." I take a quiet gulp." Is there a reason for him not coming?"

"Well, we did have a small fight before you kidnapped me."

"Well then. I guess i give up." I here something being placed on a table. As i do, i slam the door down, which is surprisingly easy, run up to Ross and punch him as hard as i can.

"Take that, BITCH!" I say. I start untying Ian from the chair, who looks as happy as ever.

"Anthony!" he screams." I knew you'd come!"

"Come on, dude," I say with a smile." Lets get out of here." I grab our phones that were lying on a table nearby, kick Ross in the face, then run off with Ian.

"Kay, where do we go?" I ask.

"Wait, dont you remember?" Ian asks, confused.

"I was just trying to follow your voices! I wasnt paying any attention to where i was going," I say, guitly. Ian facepalms. We start running around carelessly. We even run into some walls, afraid Ross is on his way. After a few minutes of running around, Ian and i reach a dead end. As we turn around, we see Ross with an angry face, pointing a gun at us.

"Dead end, boys," he says, creepily." I've had enough of running around, trying to acomplish my goal! It'll end right here." He loads the gun." Now my goal is to kill both of you." He's taking way too long with this." So, who's first?" . Ian and i are too terrified to move. He starts pointing the gun at me, then Ian, then back to me. After doing this for a while, he points the gun at Ian. The seconds after that happened way too fast.

As Ross shoots the gun, i scream,"NO!" and push Ian to the ground. After smiling at the fact that i just saved his life, i feel a huge wave of pain. I look down and see blood spreading on my shirt. As i collapse, i hear Ian scream my name.


	5. Ch5 What Happened Next?

**Ian's POV**

After a few minutes of Ross pointing his gun at Anthony, then me, then Anthony, the gun lands on me and stays. I stand still, paralyzed with fear. I think about all the things i could do right now that would end up killing myself. I close my eyes, ready for what'll happen next. But, the next few seconds are unpredicted. As Ross shoots, Anthony shoves me to the ground. I hit the floor hard. As i get up on my knees, i turn around to yell at Anthony for nearly breaking my nose, AGAIN. But when i look up at him, i see a blood stain growing on his shirt in between his shoulder and heart. I scream," ANTHONY!" as he collapse to the floor.

I look up at Ross, who starts laughing shouting," GAY!" I start getting angry and grab a knife that randomly appeared on a nearby table. Just as he realizes what im about to do, he reloads the gun. He then tries to shoot, but it doesnt work. Because i already threw the knife that cut his hand and went through his shoulder. Surprisingly, it worked. The knife even went through the wall, which hung Ross to it. I thought that only worked in movies. Then, i went up to Ross and started kicking him in the face until he passed out. After making sure he was out cold, i ran up to Anthony. He was Bleeding quite a lot. I sit him up on my lap, looking for something to help stop the bleeding."Oh my god, dude," I say." What the hell were you thinking?!"

"Well...I came...all the way here...just to save you. I wasnt going to let that save...go to waste,"he says, breathing heavily after each word.

"Shut up, Anthony!" I say in a panicing voice." You'll end up killing yourself if you keep talking!"

"Where the hell did you hear that?"

"I dont know! Doesnt that happen in movies?"

"Oh."

"Anyway, where are the phones?" He points to the table where i got the knife. WTF? I didnt see the phones here when i took the knife! o.O This table is magical! As i grab my phone, i dial 911. I start screaming into the phone about our situation, trying to ignore Anthony's constant coughing. The lady i was talking to tried calming me down, which means i sounded too paranoid. After i was done, i sat down next to Anthony, trying to keep him consious. His eyes kept closing, so i started slapping him hard. I then tried starting a conversation about Smosh.

"Heh, remember our really old stupid videos we used to make?" I ask.

"Yeah? What about them?" Anthony replies.

"Well, i was just thinking, after you get better, we can probably reenact some of them for our subs."

"IF i get better."

"Come on, dude. Dont talk like that. You were just freaking out about dying just an hour ago!"

"Sorry dude, i've lost hope." His coughing comes back, but now he's coughing up blood." I dont even know how im still alive."

"Well, I still have hope!" Aint no way im letting my best friend die here!

"Im sorry Ian," Anthony says weakly." But its gonna alot more than your hope to save me." I wont let Anthony bring my confidence down. He start coughing even more violently now. Gosh, why does it take an ambulance so long to get somewhere?!

"Hey Ian?" Anthony asks after a while.

"Yeah?"

"Can you getme a glass of water? I remember seeing a kitchen here."

"Sure, okay!" I quickly get up and start looking around. I find the kitchen far away. After finding a clean glass and filling it with water, i quickly rush over to Anthony. But when i get to him, i immediantly drop the glass. I stare down at my best friend, who's eyes arenow closed and doesnt seem to be breathing now. I drop to the ground, with all kinds of feelings flowing inside me. Sad, angry, confused.

"Hey, i-i brought your water," i say with a shaky voice. I start shaking him violently, but no response. I try slapping him. No response. "Your not supposed to die, gosh dam it!" I start screaming. I feel tears filling my eyes." We still have so many things to do! You're my best friend, you're not supposed to die yet!" I've never had this feeling before." And what about Smosh?! Dont think you can quiet like that! You know i cant continue the channel without you! come on, your subs care about you! And what about my mom? She cares about you too! Even the Smosh Games Crew. All your friends. Especially me. I care about you. You're like the brother i always wanted to have. My brother from another mother. You cant just leave me, leave us like this!" I lay my head on his chest. I finally give up. My best friend is dead. But if he is, Why do i hear beats inside of him? I lay my hear on Anthony's chest, listening carefully. I hear a beat, then another, then another. He is alive! But he doesnt have long left. His heart beats are very slow, and his breathing is very light. Luckly, after finding out Anthony's actually alive, a bunch of cops run in.

"You okay?" One says. I nod.

"Help, please! My, uh...brother needs help!" A bunch of people rush in with a bed thingy (i dont fuking know what its called :/). As they carefully take Anthony away, i glance over at Ross. Apparently the cops are okay with fact that i stabbed him. They just thanked me and took off with him.


	6. Ch6 The End

**Ian's POV**

I spend hours waiting outside Anthony's room. When the nurse finally comes out, she said he's fine, but he needs to rest. Then, i spend many more boring hours in the room staring at Anthony's face. It makes me happy to think i saved his life. Im such a great friend! After another long, boring hour, Anthony finally wakes up." Hey,man. How ya holding up?"

"Oh gosh," he says." Feel like crap. What happened?"

"Well, you kinda saved my life and kinda nearly killed yourself. And i also kinda saved you as well."

"Oh, right."

"By the way, thanks for doing that." He smiles, something he hasnt done for a while. The nurse then walks in and says," Im sorry, but there are a few things i need to do. I hope you dont mind leaving your brother?"

"Not at all."

"Brother?" Anthony askes.

"I said that so they dont think we're gay," I whisper." I mean, we are brothers from another mother."

I leave the room very happy, knowing the fact that my best friend would live on. Eh, this is too emotional for someone like me to be saying.

**Anthony's POV**

I finally got out of the hospital 2 weeks later. Weno longer had problems with Ross, since ian pretty much killed him. This past month has been very weird. But everything went back to normal after i got back home. We were back to making videos. We toldthe crew what happened, but they didnt believe us. So i had to show them my wound. Ian kept being an asshole and punched me there randomly, which hurt a lot. But Ian is still my best friend. Nothing's ever gonna change that.

"Hey Anthony?" Ian says, interrupting my thoughts."Guess whati found."

"What?" i ask. He pulls out our old happy cow.

"Wanna play?" I giving him an annoyed look.

"Are you serious? FIRETRUCK YEAH!"

And we spent all day in our cow suits playing with happy cow singing the song we made up. And we lived happily ever after!

THE END

#FriendshipNeverDies


End file.
